


What A God Fears

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: lokihatemyself asked:"Oh my god, please kill it." With Loki x Reader and Loki has a fear of spiders (like me but it's gotten better so woo)





	What A God Fears

Loki comes into the room you two shared sweating from his workout. “(Y/n), dear, would you care to join me in the shower?” He grins at you. You look up at him from your bed.

“Is this request going to have perks?” You smirk.

Loki chuckles and pulls you up. “Only if you cooperate, darling.” He murmurs.

You kiss him deeply. “Let’s go.” You start undressing and start the shower. Loki smirks and quickly follows you after stripping himself. He holds onto your hips and kisses your neck. “Hmm, honey, you are trying hard to tease me.” You pull back the curtain and pull him with you into the shower.

Loki grins and starts washing your body before looking up and freezing. “Oh my god, please kill it.” He barely gets out.

You frown and look up and see a small spider on the curtain. “You’re scared of spiders?” You look back at him trying not to smile.

“(Y/n), kill it now.” He glares at you.

“Okay, okay. Just move as far as you can.” Loki exits the shower the opposite end of the curtain. You grab the shower head and spray the spider enough to have it fall and wash down the drain. “It’s safe, Loki.” He comes back in and looks back at where the spider was. “I just think it’s a little funny that you can face monsters and aliens, but not a small spider.”

“Shut up, (Y/n).” He grumbles and washes himself. “But thank you for killing it.”

You smile and starts washing his hair for him. “You’re welcome, dear.” You turn him around when you’re done and kiss him. Loki returns the favor and washes your hair as well. “Dear, what is my reward as your hero?” You smirk.

Loki chuckles with a soft blush. “I suppose I do owe you some sort of reward.” He pulls you out of the shower after you’re both rinsed off. “What do you wish, my dear?” Loki wraps a towel around you before wrapping one around his waist.

“Hmm, I think I demand some cuddles and you cooking dinner tonight.” You kiss him softly. “And take out doesn’t count as cooking.” Loki smirks and pulls you to the bed.

“I was thinking something else, but as you wish, darling.” He holds you close. “I will cuddle you for a little bit before starting dinner then.”


End file.
